Two Hearts to Choose From
by Bella Marie Whitlock
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks and makes some interesting friends. She even learns some interesting secrets. The good, the bad and the downright disturbing. Will she find love in this new town or will she get more than she ever bargained for? Rated M for mature subject matter and some language.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival and Reacquaintance

**AN: Okay, so I know you've probably all been wondering where I've been! First, my computer died, but I got a new phone that works better than a computer (thank you Samsung!) And then I started to beta a couple of stories and one of the stories I was doing beta work for turned into a collaborative story.**

 **So I spent some time working on that, and we're still a long ways from done, but if you want to check that out, her username is** _KarleighAnn_ **and the story is called** _Before the Dawn_ **. That one is a zombie apocalypse story, though, so I don't recommend reading it unless you can handle a lot of gore.** **Anyway, it's planned to be a really long story and possibly will even have a sequel or two, so that's what I'll be spending a lot of my time on over the next few months!**

 **\- This week, however, a little plot bunny started hoping around in my head on Tuesday morning, so I had to take a break from everything else I was doing, to write _this_ story, before it got away from me. I decided to make this story short enough that I could finish it before getting distracted like I usually do.**

 **There are ten chapters of this story and they are all finished, along with two alternate endings, so I will be posting a chapter of this every day for twelve days. After which, I may write an epilogue for each of three endings, if anyone requests that. But there won't be an epilogue unless I get _a lot_ of reviews because as I say, I have other projects to work on. I hope you all like this story.**

 **This story is Rated M on account of mature subject matter. There aren't really lemons, but I plan on stuffing the epilogues full of really juicy ones if I end up writing them. The main characters in this story will be Bella, Jacob and Edward, but I'm not telling you in what capacity, you'll just have to read it to find out!**

 **Without further ado, I give you Chapter One! Enjoy!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Arrival and Reacquaintance**

 **Bella's POV**

Coming to Forks was like coming home in some ways; while in other ways it was more like visiting a foreign planet. Charlie was never the parent I would have chosen to live with under different circumstances. Renee was. We got along fine, Charlie and I, that wasn't the problem. But we were a bit too similar. Both of us, quiet, laid back people. Renee wasn't like us. She was a loose canon. That's why she needed me more than Charlie did. Or at least, she _used to_.

Once Phil came along, it didn't make sense to stay. I was in the way and Phil made her happy. I was the third wheel and starting to feel like an obligation. That's why it was the most logical thing to move in with Charlie. But it wasn't long before I started to wonder what I had gotten myself into.

There were a lot of strange things about the town of Forks and the people who lived there. For one thing, the kids at my new school were _intense_. They all wanted to know me. I was like the shiny new toy they all wanted to pass around, oohing and ahhing over. All except the illusive Cullens, but they only seemed to take interest in themselves, as far as it appeared to me.

I really didn't know _what_ Edward Cullen's problem with me was, but I also didn't think I'd ever figure that boy out. It seemed like a waste of energy to try, when it was just easier to allow him to go on hating me for no apparent reason. After all, it's not like the most gorgeous guy on the planet would have given me the time of day, even if he _didn't_ loathe me.

So you see, this town was already presenting me with so many interesting mysteries. Why were my classmates so fascinated by me? What was so different about the Cullen family to make them pariahs? And most pressing at the forefront of my mind; what was Jacob Black hiding?

The Black's kids and I used to play together every summer. Jacob's sisters and I would take turns picking out clothes for him and dressing him up in our dresses. He let us do so with little complaint, probably happy for the attention. He even played Barbies with us. The boy was a cute kid. He still is. Though lately, he was cute in a different way. I felt bad thinking so, because he was two years younger than me, but hey, I had eyes.

Things had changed over the years though and Rachel and Rebecca had moved away. Jacob and his dad seemed so isolated, living in that house by themselves. I think my dad was the only one who visited them anymore, until I came here. Since my arrival I had become better friends with Jacob than we were as children. So much so, that I felt we were at that stage in our friendship where we could drop by on each other unannounced.

"Dad, I'm going out for a few hours. I'll be home to make dinner!" I called before heading out the door and starting my truck. If he'd known where I was rushing of to in such a hurry, he probably would have stopped me.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so any guesses as to what Jacob is hiding? I seriously doubt anyone will guess correctly but you're welcome to try! I'll give you a hint, there are actually two secrets and neither of them have to do with werewolves. If anyone guesses either secret correctly, I will write them a one shot for the pairing of their choice. Any Twilight pairing at all! Good luck & happy guessing!**


	2. Chapter 2: This Isn't What You Think!

**AN: Okay, so a huge thank you to those who followed and favorited this story after the first chapter, and a special thank you to Tyler'sPrincess for reviewing!**

 **So, the only warning I can really give for this chapter, without revealing too much, is that you probably won't like the situation with Billy, and that's to be expected. He's the closest thing this story has to an antagonist, so you really aren't supposed to like him. If you are easily offended by the things fictional characters do, which can be deemed as wrong or inappropriate, then please, DON'T READ THIS.**

 **And now, here's Chapter Two!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: This Isn't What You Think**

 **Bella's POV**

When I arrived at the Black's house, it was hard to tell if anyone was home. All the lights were off, but the door was open a crack, so I tiptoed quietly inside. The first thing I heard was a faint squeaking noise, repetitive and foreign. I couldn't place that noise if my life depended on it.

It was surprisingly the only noise I heard. As I rounded the corner into one of the bedrooms after checking the rest of the house, I was becoming pretty certain no one was home. They must have forgotten to lock their door when they went out. I was convinced of that fact, until I saw what was making the noise.

It was, apparently, the sound of a fifteen year old boy, bouncing up and down in his father's wheelchair. Now that would have been a strange enough sight, in and of itself. But it didn't take me long to realize, that said father was also sitting in said wheelchair, and Jacob, it seemed, was bouncing rhythmically in Billy's lap, because he was riding him. As in sexually.

* * *

I ran, out of that house as fast as my legs could carry me. I was fumbling for my keys to start my truck, _needing_ to get away, when Jacob caught up to me and plopped himself down in my passenger seat. "Bella, it isn't what it looks like."

"Like _fuck_ it isn't, Jacob! I'm sorry, but I have to report this to my dad. Your father needs to go to prison!" I cried, enunciating each word clearly.

"Bella, it isn't him, okay? It's _me_ , okay? And Charlie already knows." _Umm, excuse me!? What the hell did he just say?_

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, come again?" I all but screamed.

"It isn't Billy soliciting sex from me, Bella. It's me, soliciting sex from him. And Charlie already knows because he's been protecting us. Now before you freak out any more, just let me talk, okay? I'm gay, Bella. I'm gay and I live in a rural community with traditional values, in a tribe that is all about passing on a lineage to your children. Breeding, procreation, strengthening the tribe, etc. Bella, I live in a world, where being what I am, could get me killed.

"I don't have sex with Billy because he's some pervert or even because I have a sickness, Bella. I have sex with him because there isn't anyone else I _can_ have sex with. In order to find a legitimate boyfriend, I would have to admit to being gay. You can't find a boyfriend when you're still in the closet, Bells. Unless you're lucky enough to stumble into one and you just _know._ But I haven't met anyone like that. And I won't. Not here. And I can't go anywhere else.

"The Blacks are a part of some super important lineage in our tribe. As Billy's only male heir, I can't _go_ anywhere. Which means, I'm stuck here for my whole life. The last kid who came out of the closet who lived here, was beaten to death for it. Billy is the only person who understands, and he already loves me anyway. He's the only person I trust in that capacity not to hurt me. And I don't want to have to be celibate forever.

"Billy is in the same boat I am. Just as gay, and just as stuck here. His marriage to my mother was an arranged marriage. He loved her, but more like as a best friend, rather than a lover. They just did what they had to. And he isn't even my biological father, Bella. We aren't related. He raised me, yes, at least in the eyes of the world, but only to protect my mother from being ostracized. She had a boyfriend, Bella. She was married to a gay man and they took no pleasure in each other, so he let her have a boyfriend.

"I still have Black family blood in my lineage but it's a couple generations back, on both my mother and my biological father's side. So, there really isn't any crime here, other than the fact that I'm a minor. But after losing my mother so young, and taking care of Billy from the time my sisters moved away, let me tell you, I'm pretty grown up for my age. And this isn't a forever thing, either. If I am ever able to find a boyfriend who is more appropriate, in a way that doesn't involve coming out and getting myself killed in the process, then this arrangement we have, will end.

"So you see, I'm not being coerced, or manipulated, or abused, okay? And it isn't even incest." He said, looking defeated and hesitant as though he thought I would still run off and report them.

"It still kind of _is_ incest, Jacob. He raised you, right? He's still your dad even if not biologically." I pointed out. I understood the part about being gay in a small town. I'd seen enough movies to get the idea. But the whole thing with Billy still gave me the creeps.

"Well, he was technically my step-dad, when my mom was alive. But he never adopted me, and he was never on my birth certificate as my father or anything. And he isn't even my guardian. Legally my biological father has full rights to me. I only live with Billy because he doesn't have anyone else around to take care of him. And my dad could have moved in here with us too, but he's awfully attached to the house he lives in. I think it reminds him of his wife who left him. She was like, the one who got away.

"I would be living there with him, if I wasn't here, taking care of Billy and pretending to be his son so that the tribe still respected him. But it's probably a good thing I didn't move in with my dad. Because his daughter from his ex-wife is living there now. And I'm sure the last thing she'd want, is to get saddled with some lame half-brother, who she never even knew she had. Plus my dad doesn't live around here, on the reservation, so I'd have to switch schools. And you, of all people should know what a pain in the ass that is." He laughed.

Poor Jacob. He really was stuck in a life he didn't want. Something I at least could sort of relate to. "Well, do you have a good relationship with him, at least? Your real dad, that is." I asked, trying to put the awkward situation with Billy out of my head.

"Yeah, actually I do. He visits whenever he can and he takes me fishing sometimes. And he knows that I'm gay and he doesn't judge me for it. He's a really great guy. He knows about Billy too, and he didn't like it at first, but I think he feels like he owes a lot to Billy. Since he spent several years sleeping with his wife and all. Plus he's seen how we are together and he knows I'm not being mistreated. And I'm pretty sure he has had the 'if you hurt my son, remember I own several guns' talk, so it's all good now." He laughed.

"That's good, I guess. So… you're one hundred percent gay, huh? And no amount of batting my eyelashes is going to change that? I mean, now that I know your into older people, it's tempting to try." I teased him, although I very much doubted that being seventeen counted me as an 'older person' when he was dating someone middle aged. Jacob just laughed. Hysterically, actually, it was a little embarrassing.

"Oh Bella! I'd say I'm more like, one hundred and _ten_ percent gay, and even if I weren't, no offense, but I could never be into you. You're like… a sister to me. I just couldn't look at you that way. I'm sorry." He said, patting my shoulder. "Now, did you still want to come hang out? You can watch me work on my car for a bit if you want. I may be gay, but I'm still a little grease monkey."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm just going to go home. Hey Jacob? You said my dad knows about all this, right? Do you… well, would you mind if I talked with him about it? I'm a little curious about how such a beacon of the law has managed to look the other way on something like this. I mean I understand your situation and I know he and Billy are best friends, but you _are_ a minor and I just don't really get it, I guess." I asked, hoping he wouldn't be upset that I wanted to talk to my dad.

"Yeah, actually I think that's a good idea, Bells. Maybe he can shed some light on it for you. Provide a different perspective. And if you find out some things that I wasn't able to tell you myself, don't be mad. There's only so much I could say, after all. I only told you _my_ secrets. Some things aren't really mine to tell." He said ominously. As if this couldn't get any weirder, right?

"Okay, thanks Jacob. And hey, tomorrow's Sunday. Maybe I can come over and we can braid each other's hair?" I teased lightheartedly. He was still my best friend after all. Scandalous personal life aside.

"Sure, Sure. Just come by in the afternoon, 'kay? My dad will be here to take me fishing in the morning."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so I'm sure after that shocker, you all have comments! I'd love to hear them, so please review! I take praise but I will also take flames if you've got 'em!**

 **Any guesses as to what the _other_ big secret is? Again I'll give a one shot to anyone who guesses correctly XD Happy guessing!**

 **-BMW**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cat's in the Cradle

**AN: Okay, so huge thanks to serenity1006 and Tyler'sPrincess for reviewing last chapter, and to those who are following or have favorited!**

 **Now, for those who don't approve of the relationship with Jacob and Billy, don't worry, Bella is already brainstorming on how to get Jacob away from Billy. She doesn't approve either.**

 **This chapter will reveal the other big secret that Jacob has been hanging onto. Some of you might have seen this coming because there was a ton of hints in the last chapter, but Bella was a little too flustered to figure it out at the time.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Cat's in the Cradle and Out of the Bag!**

 **Bella's POV**

"Dad? You home?" I called as I walked quickly into the house.

"Hey Bells! You have a good time wherever it was you took off to?" He smiled, turning off the TV. _Must not have been too important a game, then._

"Not really. I actually decided to surprise Jacob and visit him at home. The door was ajar, so I just walked in, Dad. To say I got quite the eyeful would be a colossal understatement." I explained, hoping he'd have some sort of explanation of his own as to how he was letting this slide.

"Shit, Bells." He sighed, running his hands over his face. "How much did they tell you?"

"Oh, just that Billy isn't actually Jacob's father, he's his boyfriend, which is somehow okay, because apparently the only alternative is getting beat to death? Because actually abstaining from sex for three _measly_ years until he's an adult is somehow _not_ an option? And whoever his biological dad is, he's apparently fine with having a middle aged man screw his fifteen years old son. Oh, but it's _okay_ because they're GOING FISHING tomorrow! And somehow, the chief of police doesn't mind letting his best friend break the law, right under his nose, because he, I don't know what, Dad? _Feels bad for them,_ or something?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest in disgust.

"Okay, Bells. Sounds like they barely just scratched the surface. I think you'd better sit down for this." He shook his head, walking away from me into the kitchen. "I'll be right back, I think I'm gonna need me a stiff drink."

"What could I possibly not know about this whole situation that would serve to make it _even more_ fucked up, Dad?" I asked, getting impatient.

"How much did Jake tell you about his dad, Bells?"

"He said that his mom had a boyfriend because she was trapped in a loveless marriage to a gay man, and that Billy knew and allowed it. He said that his real dad is on his birth certificate and still has parental rights to him, but that he lives with Billy because Billy needs looking after. He said his dad could have lived there too, but he's nostalgic about his house, which reminds him of his first wife, who got away. Oh, and said he has a half-sister who just moved in with his dad and…" I trailed off because my dad was looking at me as if there was something significant about what I was saying. Something I wasn't picking up on.

He looked around the room then, taking everything in. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty attached to the old place."

My jaw dropped.

My jaw dropped, and absolutely everything I thought I knew about my life flew out the window. In that one moment, my whole world turned upside down. " _What!?"_

"When you were a kid, I saw so little of you. Just a couple weeks every summer. We barely had time to bond as it was. Your mother and I didn't want you to feel like you had to share me with anyone else. We didn't think it was fair for you to know that you had a brother here, in Washington, who got to spend his time with me all year. We didn't want there to be any jealousy. This way you and Jake got to bond as friends without the whole rivalry thing. I asked him not to tell you. We didn't even tell him, officially, until after his mom died.

"Plus it would have been one more family member for you to miss and cry over, whenever you had to go back to Phoenix, Bells. I was always going to tell you. I just wanted to wait until you were an adult. I knew you'd be mad at me when you found out. But the custody arrangement your mother and I had, required that you spend time with me every summer, regardless of whether you hated me or not. So I thought it was more fair to tell you once you were of age. Because you wouldn't be legally bound to spend time with me then. Plus, it would give me more time with you before I had to start seeing that look on your face." He told me, looking at me as if he were searching for something. Something he had expected to find there. But instead, all I was feeling, was _wonder._

" _I have a brother?"_ I whispered. Maybe if I said it out loud a few times it would sink in.

In that moment, nothing else mattered. The secrets, the illicit affairs, the scandal. All of it melted away in the face of the profound realization that I wasn't alone in the world. Someone out there, _someone who I had made mud pies with, for crying out loud_ , was like me. Jacob. Jacob Black, _my brother._ Already, I wanted to go back. I wanted to see him, to hug him, to call him _brother_.

But it wasn't the time for it. I cringed to think what I might walk in on, if I went back now. I'd really have to try to convince him to ditch the old dude. It was still pretty creepy. Plus I couldn't leave right now. There was a lot more I still wanted to ask my dad. _Our dad,_ as I guess he was now. Or always had been. I just hadn't known it.

We sat in silence a few more moments before I spoke again. "I was under the impression that you never got over Renee. How did I not know that you were with another woman after her, for what, like _ten years?_ "

"Renee was my epic love, I guess you could say. She was the one they write the tragedies about. She was my Juliette, Bells. So no, I never got over her. But that doesn't mean we were ever right for each other. Sarah was, something entirely different. Something more, in some ways. Less in others. But not really more or less, just _different_. She was the one who finished my sentences. The one who actually pretended to care about fishing, just because I liked to fish.

"Renee was the one who challenged me. Like a really stubborn fish that you fight so hard to catch, only to find out she doesn't meet the local criteria and you have to release her. Sarah was different. More like a trout. Reliable, easy to reel in, and perfect in every way." He sighed.

"Dad… is there any world in which it's actually acceptable to compare women to _fish_?" I asked, suppressing a grin at the image of what either my mother or Jacob's mother would say if they heard that comparison.

"Maybe not, but I can't think of how else to explain it." He shook his head. It seemed that having to come out with the truth had succeeded in loosening my dad's tongue up somewhat. Apparently a part of the reason he was always so quiet was due to the secrets he had been keeping from me. Now that I knew the truth, he could actually talk to me.

We talked for hours that day, through dinner and into the evening. I asked questions and he answered them. We talked about everything from my childhood, the _real_ version, not the perceived one; to how he _really_ felt about Jake's relationship with Billy. He really didn't like it any more than I did, and when I offered to help Jake find a better boyfriend, it was the happiest I had seen him look in _years_.

Eventually, we were all talked out for the evening. "You'd better get some sleep, Dad. I hear you're going fishing in the morning."

"You don't mind, do you? If I still take Jake out?" He asked, clearly worried that I'd be jealous.

"Not at all, Dad. I get to live with you now. Please, spend as much time with him as you can. I know it means a lot to him. You know, he raved about his dad. I had no idea it was you, but he talked about him like he was some kind of superhero. He obviously worships you, so whatever you've been doing, you must be doing it right." I smiled, clearing off the coffee table before heading up to do my homework.

"Hey Bells? Think _we'll_ ever get to that point?"

"I think in some ways, I already do think the world of you, Dad. And in some other ways, I'll admit I still have a few things to get over. The years growing up without you were hard. And I know that's not your fault, but it inevitably created a bit of distance. And now, to find out that so much of what I thought I knew was untrue, well, it unfortunately widens the gap. But the way we talked tonight, needless to say I feel closer to you now than I have in years. I think, as long as we both keep making an honest effort, then yeah. We'll get there, Dad." I nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Okay. G'nite Bells."

"Night, Dad."

* * *

 **AN: So, who had it figured out? Anyway, next chapter we'll have a little bit of sibling bonding and some gossip about boys! Plus a plan is formed that will hopefully get Jacob's mind off of his creepy, middle aged boyfriend, lol!**

 **Also, please review! If the last two chapters are any indication, there would then be three reviews for this chapter, since there was one for chapter one and two for chapter two!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Girls Night In!

**AN: Alright, many thanks to Tyler'sPrincess and ckaren09 for reviewing! Thanks also to those who are following or have favorited, or are just checking this out!**

 **As promised, some sibling bonding this chapter, and Jake still has some other secrets to spill!**

 **Also, keep in mind that this at this point Bella hasn't been in Forks that long yet. So she's still used to Renee, whose life has been a series of bad life decisions and foolish, irresponsible choices. So, if it seems like she's being overly tolerant and indulgent toward her brother and all of his craziness, it's because she's already accustomed to living in a state of crazy chaos and fixing other people's mistakes.**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Girl's Night In!**

 **Jacob's POV**

Sending Bella back to our dad's place, knowing that he was probably going to come clean and finally tell her, was the scariest thing I've ever had to do. Not only was she my sister, but now she was becoming my best friend, too and I really didn't want to lose that.

When dad picked me up for fishing the next morning, at our usual bright and early time, I was afraid it might be our last fishing trip. I mean, I'd gotten to see my dad a whole lot growing up, while Bella'd only had him a couple weeks of the year. It would have been well within her rights now that she was finally able to spend time with him, to forbid me from seeing him. She could have pulled the abandonment card if she'd wanted to, but she didn't. He showed up. Not only on time, but downright cheerful.

I had to know. "You didn't tell her?" I asked. "I thought you might.."

"No, I told her alright. She just took it a lot better than I'd hoped. She's actually a lot more concerned about your relationship with Billy than she is about having been lied to by all of us. I think she's worried about you Jake." He said, looking around to make sure we weren't being overheard. "Maybe you can put her mind at ease when you see her today. You two are still getting together later, aren't you?" He asked as we started the long walk down to our favorite fishing hole.

"Yes, Sir. I think she wants to do something uber gay with me. Like paint each other's nails and talk about boys or something." I laughed.

"Well, maybe you two can have a good talk then." He mused.

"Yeah, maybe." I nodded as we continued to walk in silence for a while.

* * *

After yet another awesome fishing trip with my dad, I headed back home to clean the fish I caught and tidy the house before Bella's arrival.

When she finally got there, I was so nervous I could spit.

"Hey, Bella. Come on in!" I grinned happily, as she threw her arms around me in a big hug. It caught me off guard but in a good way. She could tell I was nervous, I think, so when she spoke it was immediately to put my mind at ease.

"I always wanted a brother." She smiled.

"Even a gay one?" I had to be sure.

"Especially a gay one. That way, it's like I'm getting a sister too!" She laughed.

"Okay, but I should warn you, Sis. I'm not the super effeminate type of gay, alright? Remember that our dad is an outdoorsman and that the tribe I was raised in tends to produce some very masculine men. So I draw the line at makeovers and mani-pedis." I laughed.

"Sure, sure. But we can still talk about boys, right?"

"Yeah Bells, we can still talk about boys. Billy's gone over to Harry's for the afternoon and evening, so we can talk about whatever you want to." I allowed.

"Okay," She began, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Who do you think is the cutest boy in all of Forks and La Push?" She asked, not wasting any time, before launching right in.

I pretended like I had to actually think about it, even though it was a total no-brainer. "Well, there _is_ this one guy I've seen around. I think his name is… Edward Cullen?" I played it cool, sounding like I wasn't even sure.

"Really? You _too_?" She sighed, not sounding at all surprised. "I guess he has the same effect on the boys as he does on the girls then."

"Maybe, but I doubt he swings that way. He seems like he's probably straight as an arrow." I had resigned myself to that fact after the first time I laid eyes on him.

"Not necessarily. I mean, I would have said the same thing about you, Jakey." She said, taking some of the caramel popcorn and nuts I offered her.

"You think?" I briefly pondered the possibility. "Well, even if he _did_ have the inclination, there's a whole other problem too." I deflated.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"It's silly, really, but it's a pretty big deal around here. We're actually not supposed to talk to any of the Cullens, and they aren't even allowed to come out to La Push. The legend says that the Cullens are vampires. The tribal elders take it so damned seriously, they won't even go to the hospital since has been working there." I stated, not putting any stock in the old stories myself.

"Vampires huh? That doesn't make any sense. Why would a bunch of vampires attend high school? And why would a vampire want to be a doctor, saving people's lives? Plus how could he work around all that blood?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"That's what I say, too. But the elders think that's _why_ Dr. Cullen works at the hospital, to _steal_ the blood. But I don't know why they'd attend high school. Unless it's just to blend in, I mean they do look pretty young. Vampires or not, people would expect them to be in school."

"Yeah, I guess, but it doesn't explain a lot of the other reasons they couldn't be vampires. I mean, Jessica said they're Christians. Apparently Angela had to go over to their house once because she was partnered with Alice for a project. She said they have a huge cross on their wall. What would a bunch of vampires be doing with a cross on their wall?" She asked.

"I know, right, and if they were vampires, they couldn't go to regular school. They'd have to go to night school, right?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, because they couldn't be out in the sun, not that we have that much of it here… Hey, wait a minute! The Cullen _aren't there_ on sunny days! Like at all. Jessica says they go camping. Not that that's enough to accuse them of being vampires." She said, shaking her head at the absurdity of it.

"No, but I can kind of see where they're coming from a bit better now. Like you say, if they aren't at school or work when it's sunny, and they are pretty pale. But no, you're right, it's still a little much to believe they're vampires." I agreed.

"Yeah, but there are other things that could make someone think that, I guess. I mean, I've never once seen them eat. They buy food and they sit in the lunchroom, but they don't eat it. And then there's the eyes. Their eyes change color, I swear it. The first day I met Edward, when he was completely rude to me, his eyes were black. And the first day he talked to me, they were golden." She said quietly.

"Bella, you don't think…" She looked me in the eyes, questioningly. "I mean, if he _was_ a vampire, maybe black means hungry. Maybe he wasn't being rude that day. Maybe he was just trying not to eat you." I ventured, actually getting into this now. I mean at least we were finding better reasons to speculate than some dumb legend.

"Oh gosh, you're right, Jake! What if that's why he was so weird at first? Maybe I smelled like dinner or something. I mean, he did stay away from school for a whole week after that and when he came back his eyes were golden. Maybe he, found someone else to eat?" She shuddered.

"Huh, maybe. Well, Edward is definitely sexy enough to be a vampire. I mean, with a body like that, I don't know if I'd really care if he _was_ eating people, personally. Maybe he eats people who deserve it. Or maybe he doesn't actually _kill_ them, maybe he just makes them forget or something. Or maybe he's like the one from that movie who eats rats. I dunno, but I think he's sexy enough he should get a pass, don't you?" I smirked.

"Yeah, definitely. Hey, let's make a pact! Let's try to find out which way Edward swings! If it turns out he's gay, he's all yours. If he turns out to be straight, he's mine." She suggested.

"Okay, yeah! And if he's bi then we share him!" I clapped, allowing myself a girly moment.

"Could you really do that?" She asked, trying to picture it.

"I could if you could." I said. After all, I'd rather have half of Edward Cullen then to still be dating Billy in ten years. I loved him, yes, but not in a happily ever after, you are my sunshine sort of way. There was a time when it was new and exciting. There was a time when it was all I looked forward to. But it was already fading. Now I was mostly with him because there wasn't anybody else. And I craved companionship fiercely. I was one of those people who didn't do single well. I needed someone to cuddle with at night. Someone to kiss. Someone to be with in an intimate way. And I could only hope that someday that someone might be Edward Cullen.

"Okay, deal." She smiled. "And if by some crazy twist of the universe it turns out he _is_ a vampire, do we still pursue him?"

"Yep, that boy can take a chomp out of my jugular any day! But if he turns me into a vampire, _no way_ am I repeating high school. I adamantly refuse." I said, putting my literal foot down.

"Okay, noted. Now let's pinky swear!"

"Bella, you are seventeen. You seriously want to _pinky swear?_ "

"Well, I was going to say let's seal it in blood, but if we're going to be attempting to date a vampire, that might not be a very good idea." She giggled.

"Ugh, yeah. Good point!" I laughed.

"So, which celebrities do you think are sexy?" She asked, moving on from Edward.

"Oh boy, this could be a long night!" I rolled my eyes and began naming them. She made a point of mentioning which ones of my list had played fictional vampires. Apparently there were several. _Hmm, maybe there's something to that._ I pondered. And was later surprised to learn her list was much the same.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so next chapter, we get to meet one or two of the Cullens! And just a heads up, none of the events from the books will be happening in this story. So that means, no Victoria, no incident with the van, no birthday party, etc. I'm carving my own path with this one. The first few chapters were about Bella unraveling all the secrets, and from here on out the story will focus around the Swan siblings and their quest to find love.**

 **Please enjoy the story and take time to review it! I'd love to hear what you think, whether it's good, bad or indifferent XD Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Seduction

**AN: Okay so thanks to those who have favorited and followed this so far! There weren't any reviews for chapter four, so I really hope everyone isn't losing interest in this already. There are still a few chapters to go, and hopefully you'll enjoy them!**

 **Here's Chapter Five!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Operation Seduction Gets a Helping Hand!**

 **Bella's POV**

I was tasked with most of the recon for Jake and I's little mission. Partly because Edward attended my school and I was the one who had access to him, and partly because Jacob was technically forbidden to go near the Cullens, at least for now. Though, if we disproved the fact that they were vampires, Jacob was certain that tribe would have to repeal that ban.

And if it turned out they _were_ vampires, well it wouldn't matter much, because Edward could still turn out to be straight, or uninterested. But if he _was_ interested, then Jacob would be breaking up with Billy. In that case, Jake wouldn't still be living there and would be moving in with my dad and I. And Charlie had no such rules under his roof, about staying away from the Cullens. In fact, he thought the way people treated them was despicable. So dad wasn't an issue, thankfully.

When I got to school the morning after my visit with Jake, mostly everything was the same. Except for one thing that was very, very different. A little wisp of a pixie came flying up to me, hugged me and then spoke at a very fast clip. "You and your brother and I are going to be best friends! And I'm even going to skip us right past the awkward subtext part of your quest. Because I find it rather boring, and much more advantageous to get right to the good stuff. But hey, I'm no spoil sport. I'm not going to solve your mysteries for you. I'm just going to tell you that _certain_ topics are off limits.

"You can hound him about his orientation all you want to, and that should really prove interesting, actually. But whatever you do, please don't use the 'v' word. It's not a discussion I'd advise having. At least not outright, okay?" She said, though not loud enough to be overheard by anyone else.

At first I thought she meant 'virginity' because she said it after talking about his orientation, and then I realized she most likely meant 'vampire'. I mean, how could she possibly have known what Jacob and I had talked about, without some sort of supernatural intervention? Because I doubted Jake really would have told anyone, and I more than doubted that the Cullens had his house bugged. So in other words, with or without meaning to, she was basically confirming our suspicions on the vampire front, and warning us not to talk about it. _Interesting_.

"Sorry, I didn't…" I started to say that I hadn't caught her name but she interrupted me.

"It's Alice. Alice Cullen. Come and sit with us at lunch?"

"Okay, I will, but wait, I…" Again with the interrupting.

"Have so many more questions? Yes, I know. But I can't answer them now, the bell is about to ring. Just go to your morning classes as per usual, and when you have a spare minute, think about everything you want to ask me. Whatever you decide to ask me, you'll get answers to at lunch. As long as they are answers I can give." She smiled, and flitted off in what was presumably the direction of her first class.

The morning crawled by slowly, while I wondered what lunch held in store and thought about my questions. I figured, there were two more pressing questions I'd like answered on the vampire end of this. Could they actually be? And if so, did they _kill_ people? But I'd have to tread carefully with those ones, since we weren't actually supposed to talk about it.

And then on the specific-to-Edward end of the spectrum, I wanted to know if there was any point for _either_ Jake or I. I didn't need to know at the moment _which_ of us stood a chance, if there even was one. Edward's orientation was up to him to reveal himself, if he chose to. Not something to find out behind his back from his sister. I mostly just wanted to know if he was on the market. Or, more to the point, even _looking_. Otherwise there was no need investigating further.

And just because Jessica said he didn't date, didn't mean anything. Maybe he said that to protect his secret, if there actually _was_ a secret to protect. Or maybe that's just what he told the girls he wasn't interested in. Or maybe he _was_ gay. Either way, it was worth knowing.

As I walked toward the lunchroom, I was rerouted by Alice. "Detour first, then lunch!" She exclaimed happily.

Taking me out the side doors she sat us down on a bench and started talking. "Yes. Never, or not anymore depending on whom. And no, I wouldn't say it's a waste of time, though you're absolutely right, I _shouldn't_ tell you who for." She grinned, ticking off one finger as she made each statement, up to a total of three. "Any other questions?"

And that was when I realized, those were the answers to my questions. _Oh boy! Yes, they were vampires._ I took the second answer to mean that some of them _had_ killed, though they didn't anymore. And the third answer, which was actually the most startling, was surprisingly the scariest of the three. _There was a chance with Edward._ Whether for me or my brother, at least one of us wouldn't be wasting our time. It was a daunting prospect, but at least that meant... that hopefully we wouldn't end up on the menu!

"Thank you, Alice!" I smiled, genuinely relieved to have answers.

"No problem, now let's head to lunch. And remember, mum's the word!"

"You bet. I'm not totally stupid."

"Well no, of course not. But you _do_ want to date Edward, so I should probably question your sanity at least a little bit." Alice giggled. "Ready to head into the lion's den?" She asked me, as we got trays of food and headed to the Cullen table. All I could manage was a nod. The knot in my stomach was growing with every step closer.

"Hi Bella." Edward smiled politely, moving his chair over to make room for us.

"Hi Edward." I nodded.

"Bella, this is my Jasper here. And there, are Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie is a little bit, well, _Rosalie_. There really is no other word for it, so I apologize if she doesn't play nice." Alice said, introducing me to the group.

"Hi, it's nice to meet everyone." I smiled, taking the seat between Alice and Edward,since they were the ones I knew.

"Bella, can you and your brother come over after school? We'd love to have you!" Alice asked, looking eager.

"I probably can, but I doubt Jake can. He lives on the Rez. I get the impression there's some bad blood there. Oh, and it's probably better if you don't refer to him as my brother. At least, outside of your house or mine anyway. It's not common knowledge." I said, a little awkwardly.

"Yes, I was going to say, you haven't mentioned having a brother." Edward inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"That's partly because I only just found out over the weekend. It's a really long story." I sighed, but thinking about Jake made me smile.

"Well, I'd love to hear it sometime." He said softly.

"It's too bad he can't come over just for a bit. You don't think he could get past 'the warden' for a little while, if he just said he was going somewhere with you?" Alice pouted.

"The warden?" I laughed, wondering how much Alice actually knew. She seemed to know a lot. Maybe she was a mind reader. "Hmm, well, maybe. We'd have to be pretty sneaky though." I thought about it. "I'll call him after school and tell him to meet me in town and then we can drive to your place, I'll just need the address."

"Why don't Edward and I wait in town with you until he gets there? Our place is way out in the woods, it'd be hard to find solely on directions." Alice suggested.

"Okay, sure." I agreed and the rest of lunch was chit chat and small talk. Though I noticed Jasper and Rosalie didn't say much.

* * *

In biology, Edward seemed even friendlier than he had been the entire previous week, and I noticed his eyes were gold again.

"So, Alice assures me you know what you're walking into, is that true?" He asked, after we'd been chatting for a while.

"Yes, though I get the impression I shouldn't discuss it directly?" I replied.

"No, you shouldn't. And there are very good reasons for that. It's not safe. Suspecting is one thing, knowing is another. There are things you can't know because while suspicions are dangerous, knowledge is fatal, so please, whatever you think you know, you need to keep it to yourself. You said your brother lives on the Rez? That means he probably already knows, and they have their own secrets out there, so that's one thing. But you? You fall under the category of a whole different story." He cautioned.

I don't know who he thought I would be in danger from, but it probably was one of the long list of questions I shouldn't ask. Alice was trying to protect me by not saying too much. Now, it seemed Edward was too. Maybe that was one of the reasons he'd been so standoffish at first. Maybe he thought it was safer for me to stay away from him. But I wasn't about to do that. Jacob and I had an agreement and I was damned determined to fulfill my part of it.

"Okay, I'll be careful. Thanks for the advice. Is it really okay if we come over after school? That's not going to upset anyone, is it?" I hedged.

"No, it'll be fine. Besides, I'd really like to meet this brother of yours. If he's half the company you are, I'll be glad to know him." He smiled his crooked grin.

 _Hmm, maybe I could get away with throwing Jake under the bus here a little, to further our investigation. Besides, it's not like the Cullens would be in a position to judge, anyway._

"Okay, but I'll warn you, he has a pretty big secret of his own that he probably won't tell you, at least not right away." I said cryptically, hoping to peak Edward's interest.

"He's not a werewolf, is he?" He managed to say with a totally straight face.

I laughed. "No, no, it's nothing supernatural. Just something he doesn't talk about for fear of what others might think." I assured, without giving anything away.

"Is he a hermaphrodite?" He joked, but with a gentle smile, probably in case that actually _was_ the secret.

"Actually, I think they prefer to be called Intersex, but no, he isn't. At least not that I'm aware of. Though I can't say that I have ever checked." I said, shaking my head to clear the image. Jake's genitalia was not something I needed to think about, one way or the other.

"Right, sorry. It's been a while since I went through medical school. A lot of the terminology has changed." He said, and I didn't think he was kidding.

"Dare I ask what year you were born in?"

"No, you probably shouldn't. I'll tell you that I'm older than you, and that's all you need to know. Now, respect your elders, missy." He teased.

"Yes Sir."

He started guessing again then. "Is he illiterate? No, that isn't something you would have felt the need to warn me about. Is he a serial killer? No, that probably isn't something he'd tell his sister. Is he a unicorn? No, you said it wasn't something supernatural. Hmm, let's see, is he a millionaire? Yeah, that's a good guess! Is he?"

"Nope, but I wish he was. Then he could lend me some money for a new computer." I joked.

"Is he a CIA agent? Again, probably not something he'd tell you. Hmm, so that rules out FBI then as well as probably terrorist. Let's narrow it down a bit. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Some people would say good, sadly a lot of people around here would probably say bad." He looked to be thinking.

"What do you mean by people around here?" He asked looking around.

"Small town people, they tend to be a little less open, typically." I clarified.

"That's a bit of a stereotype to an extent, but I do see your point. So it could be something pretty normal then? Like he could just be gay?" He asked and I couldn't tell what he was thinking about that by the tone of his voice.

"It could be something simple like that, yeah." I said, not necessarily agreeing, but still trying to be vague about it.

"Oh, is that all? Well good. I need someone to tell me how my ass looks in all of my jeans anyway. It's creepy when Alice does it." He said, just before the teacher asked him a question, and somehow, even without paying attention he still answered correctly.

"So, I'll see you in the parking lot after school then?" He confirmed, just as the bell rang.

"Yeah, you bet. I'll follow you guys in my truck and we can stop at a coffee shop, to wait for Jake to arrive."

"Perfect, I look forward to it." He smiled genuinely.

"Yeah. Yeah, me too."

* * *

 **AN: Please don't take offense to anything that was said in this chapter! I don't actually believe that small town people are all that closed minded in real life, that's just how they're usually portrayed in the movies, etc. I also don't presume to know overly much about any of the other groups mentioned, such as serial killers or the CIA! ;-P**

 **Next chapter, we meet the family!**


	6. Chapter 6: She Ratted Us Out!

**AN: First off, huge thanks to ckaren09 and Tyler'sPrincess for reviewing last chapter! Also thank you to those who have read, followed or favorited this story. And thanks to those who weren't sure how they felt about the controversy in this one and decided to stick it out anyway. Maybe we will eventually see Jacob end things with Billy!**

 **Here's the chapter where Jacob meets the rest of the Cullens! Enjoy!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: She Ratted us Out!**

 **Jacob's POV**

When Bella said the Cullens wanted us to come over, I was floored. And when she said that we were right about certain things but that we couldn't talk about it, I couldn't believe it. Could they really be _vampires_?

When I met them at the coffee shop in downtown Forks, not that Forks contained much _more_ than a downtown, I was surprised to see Bella sandwiched in between Edward and Alice, as if she'd always been there. It was a little surreal. It was a small, circular booth with a wall on Alice's side, so the only place left for me to sit was beside Edward. And there wasn't a lot of space there either.

"You can cozy up, Jacob, I won't bite." He smirked playfully. _Har har, very funny. Well, you could bite me if you wanted to, vampire boy. Might be kind of kinky._

"Thanks for the offer, Jacob but it doesn't actually work that way. There is no such thing as moderation. Though, if there was, I'm sure it _would_ be." He winked.

 _Did you just, read my…?_

"Mind? Yes, I do. But don't worry, I won't hold it against you." He said, much more softly.

"Okay, well, that's a relief then. Or is it? Do I need to be worried about this?" I asked, looking from Edward to Bella to Alice and back.

"No, there isn't anything I might come across that could upset me or offend me. I've heard it all before. Don't sweat it." He said, patting my shoulder reassuringly.

 _So, if you say there's no moderation, do you have to… you know, to get… that stuff you need?_ I thought to him, knowing we weren't supposed to talk about it, but still having questions.

"We would have to, if that was the route we chose, yes. But we don't. We make due with less satisfying alternatives." He reassured me.

 _Animal blood?_

He nodded.

 _Oh, okay. Well I must admit I'm relieved._ I thought to him, trying my best not to think about the way his sexy hair moved as he ran his fingers through it. _Oh my_.

"Indeed." Was all he said, though the look he gave me told me he might have caught more of my thoughts than I'd hoped he would.

We left the café soon after that and headed to the Cullen's house.

I was admittedly pretty nervous about meeting a house full of vampires, and I guess I must have been thinking along those lines, because Edward, who I was riding in the car with me (since he and Alice switched so she could ride over in Bella's truck with her), rested his hand over mine and said, "You'll be fine, Jacob," and smiled at me.

 _You sure about that?_

"Yes," he nodded, "most definitely."

 _Okay, I'll have to take your word for it. Can you just, stay close by though, please?_

"Sure thing, Jacob. I can be as close as you want me to be." He said, rubbing my hand gently in a comforting manner.

 _Thank you._ I smiled as we drove along. After a couple minutes, Edward started humming something.

 _What is that? It's pretty._

"It's actually something It's wrote. A piece that I've been composing on the piano. I can play it for you and Bella at the house later, if you like." He offered.

 _You write music? That's impressive!_

"Not really too impressive if you take into account the sheer number of years I've been practicing."

 _Oh yeah._ I kept forgetting Edward was probably a lot older than he looked. Probably even much older than Billy.

"Who is Billy?" Edward asked, letting go of my hand.

 _Right, crap! Don't think about it, don't think about it!_

"You're dating a tribal elder, who poses as your father? That must be… awkward."

 _Damned mind reading bullshit!_

"Sorry, I generally try to stay out of people's heads as much as I can. But when I'm curious about someone, my gift takes over." He explained, looking a little ashamed.

 _It's okay, I just didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to think less of me._ I sighed.

"Why would I think less of you for having a boyfriend who is a couple decades older than you? All of the couples in my family have an age difference except for Emmett and Rosalie. If I thought less of you for it, I'd have to think less of my family too. Besides, the odds of me meeting someone my own age are slim to none at this point. Odds are, I'll end up with someone a lot younger than me." He comforted.

 _Yeah, but the age thing is one thing. Everyone other than my real dad and my three sisters, think that Billy is my dad. Do you have any idea what it's like to know that if you ever did anything with your boyfriend in public, you'd be accused of incest?_

"Not personally, not yet. But I will eventually have that problem. When I find someone, if they join our family, then they would also be joining our cover story. And that cover story says that we are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper are married. So are Emmett and Rose. But in the eyes of the world they are siblings. So while I can't relate _myself_ … as a mind reader, I do have a pretty good idea how it feels. And they don't even bother to hide their relationships, because they aren't supposed to be _biologically_ related like people believe in your case, so they just put up with the gossip."

 _Wow. I never thought there was_ anyone _else out there who had the same kinds of problems as me! Do you think maybe, they'd be willing talk about it with me sometime?_

"I'm sure that could be arranged." He smiled as we pulled up in front of their house, which was _huge!_ "Well, ready to face the masses?" He grinned, walking around to my side before I could get out and opening my door for me.

 _As I'll ever be,_ I thought, as Alice and Bella pulled up behind us and hopped out of her truck. Apparently the Volvo was faster. Not that I should be surprised. I should have just replaced that dumb engine when I fixed up her truck. Oh well, hindsight is 20/20.

"You should talk to Rosalie about cars at some point. Automobiles are one of her passions." Edward said as we walked through the door.

"Yeah, and I'm the other one!" Came a loud booming voice from the entryway that I assumed based on descriptions must have been Emmett.

"Yes, Jacob, this is Emmett. He says what he thinks. Beside him is Rosalie. The one kissing Alice is Jasper. And I don't believe either you or Bella have met my parents. Carlisle, these are my friends Jacob and Bella." Edward smiled and his father, the doctor, came forward to shake our hands. I noticed that his hand was as cold as Edward's, but without that electric current that seemed to run through Edward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jacob and Bella. This is my wife, Esme." Carlisle introduced her.

"Hello Jacob, hello Bella. It is lovely to meet you both." She smiled, in a way I hadn't seen since my own mother was alive. Like warm sunny days and hot apple pies and being tucked in at night. It was rejuvenating.

"It's very nice to meet all of you, as well, Mrs. Cullen." Bella smiled as she shook her hand. Thankfully she said something, because _I_ was still too tongue tied.

"Well, I think Edward and I should take our friends upstairs before we all overwhelm them too much. We'll be in Edward's room, if anyone needs us." Alice said, leading us up the stairs.

"Alright, I'll call up when dinner is ready. Don't forget to let them come down to eat, Alice." Esme called after us.

"Yes, Mom." Alice conceded, making a point to look put out about giving up any of our time.

"So, who's winning so far?" Alice asked, looking at Edward as we entered his room.

"Oh, for Pete's sake Alice! Do you have to start in on that already?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It took me, and Bella also, a few moments to figure out what they were talking about. And then I realized.

"Alice!? You _told_ him?" Bella panicked, looking frantic. Edward knew about the contest? Shit.

"Well, no, not exactly. He sort of, _read_ it off me. I didn't mean to, it just happened!" Edward had gone from being annoyed at Alice, to thoroughly enjoying our reactions. I had turned as white as a sheet and Bella was as red as a tomato. I could imagine from where he was sitting, the whole thing _was_ rather amusing.

 _You're not mad are you?_ I had to know.

"No, I'm not mad. Although I have to wonder what spurred this on, considering _you_ already have a boyfriend and Bella has never shown any interest in me as anything other than a friend.

 _Bella's never been interested? No, that isn't right. Read her mind, Edward, I'm pretty sure you're all she thinks about._

"I can't. Her mind is totally closed off to me. I don't know why, but I've never been able to read her."

 _Oh wow. Okay, well trust me. You're all she thinks about._

"And you?" He asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Okay, stop! This whole, silent conversation thing is annoying the crap out of me!" Bella huffed.

"She's right, you know. Everyone does that with Edward, but it _is_ rather rude. Especially since Bella can't do the same." Alice pointed out.

"You are right, Alice. Bella, I'm terribly sorry. Jacob was just telling me that apparently I am all you think about. And I was asking him what _his_ intentions are in all of this." Edward explained, laying our cards out on the table.

"Oh. Well. I mean, you're not quite, _all_ I think about.." She trailed off, turning beet red again.

"As for my 'intentions' as you put it, I just want to get to know you. And Alice, and the rest of your family. You don't know how freeing it is to have people I can finally be myself around. Well, actually, you can probably relate. But it's like... all of my life I've had to lie to fit in. And lately it's even more so because of my relationship with Billy. When I was little, he was my step-dad, so telling people he was my dad wasn't really lying.

"But after my mom died, when Billy and Charlie sat me down and told me _Charlie_ was really my dad, biologically _and_ on paper, everything became a bit more complicated. With my mom gone, I had to get Charlie to sign off on my permission slips because Billy wasn't even listed as my guardian, even though I was still living there at our house with him. But that meant that the _school_ had to know the truth, but yet they had to keep it confidential. Pretty soon it became harder to remember who all I was supposed to be lying to.

"And when Billy confided in me the truth of his marriage to my mom, and his sexual orientation; and I came out to him and to my dad... I felt like, at least, that was one less thing I would have to lie about. But then, they told me I should keep it to myself. Because there were some _really_ closed minded people in the town _and_ on the Rez. So I felt like I was being shoved right back into the closet again! And then as I matured and started to go through puberty, everything really changed.

"I started having these intense dreams about Billy. Probably because he was the only gay man I knew. It was pretty crazy. I even started sleep walking and ending up in bed with him a few times. That was sort of how one thing led to another, with me molesting him in his sleep, if you can believe it. I was feeling so guilty about it for so long and then when we finally decided to just, throw aside convention and be together, it was great at first. But after a few months, I realized that it's only ever been a relationship of convenience for me. I just needed someone and he was there. And I think he understands and feels the same way.

"I would break up with him, because I'd ultimately prefer to have him as a sort of surrogate older brother than anything else. I've never really saw him as a dad, of course, but we don't really fit as lovers or even friends either. The whole dynamic is so weird now, though, because he _is_ my sisters' dad and I feel like if either of them ever came back to Forks it would be so awkward.

"The fact that I'm able to sit here, talking about all this, is such a relief I could cry. So I guess that my main intention, as you put it, is to have people in my life in any capacity that I can _be real with_. And hopefully find the strength along the way to get out of my current relationship, which I feel is probably pretty unhealthy when I actually take a moment to think about it." I sighed.

Both Bella and Alice took that moment to wrap me in comforting hugs. It was a nice moment. Even Edward was looking at me like he would have hugged me too, but maybe wasn't sure how I would take it.

"Thank you, for answering my question so honestly." Was what he said instead.

"You're welcome. Thank you for listening." I said, directing my thanks to all of them.

"What are friends for?" Alice smiled, and we continued to talk about less serious things for the remainder of our visit.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter, Bella gets into an argument. Any guesses who with? If you guess correctly, I'll write you a one shot!**


	7. Chapter 7: You Knew About This?

**AN: Thank you to Tyler'sPrincess for reviewing last chapter and to those who have followed or favorited this story. It may not be one of my better ones, but it _will_ be the first one completed because the story is already finished. One of the benefits of keeping it to ten short chapters, lol!**

 **Anyway, onto Chapter 7!**

 **Hugs!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: You** _ **Knew**_ **About This?**

 **Bella's POV**

When I got home that evening, after our first visit to the Cullens' place, my dad was waiting for me.

"You left a message on the machine that you were going to the Cullens after school and I haven't heard from you since, Bella. Do you know how worried I was? What if something had _happened_?" He ambushed me the second I walked through the door.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I forgot to let you know we were staying there for dinner. I just assumed it would be okay." Charlie wasn't usually this overprotective, what the heck was going on?

"Bullshit, Bella. They don't _eat_! You think I don't know that? Were you even at the Cullens at all, or did you lie and go somewhere else?" He yelled.

It took me a minute to realize what he'd said. When I did, I was furious. "You _knew_ about them? I had no idea you knew about them! Anyway, as it turns out Esme is a really good cook and she made a huge dinner for me and Jake. So just because you happen to know a few things does _not_ make me a liar, Dad! I have never lied to you in my whole life and I am not about to start now. And it's a pretty rich accusation too coming from the man who neglected to tell me I HAD A BROTHER, my whole life!" I screamed, storming upstairs and slamming my bedroom door.

I was surprised to find Edward laying on my bed when I shut the door and I almost screamed. "What are you doing in my room!?" I asked in a rude tone, still pissed off at my dad for being such a hypocrite.

"Well, hello to you to. I'm sorry to intrude on your personal space, though I'll admit this isn't the first time. I usually leave before you get in here, but from the sound of that conversation I thought you might want some company. Bella for some reason, you are more _potent_ to me than most people, and it challenges my control. I have been spending time in your room in an effort to desensitize myself. I assure you there isn't anything sinister about my motives." He smiled crookedly.

"So... you come here, where I live, in order _not_ to eat me? I'm sorry, but isn't that a little _dangerous_? Not that I don't trust you, but, what if you _did_ slip? There'd be no one here to stop you!" I pointed out.

"I know. That's why I usually have Alice waiting outside. But I've become familiar enough with you now, that it's more manageable and I wanted to try to talk to you alone tonight. Before we get to that though, did I hear correctly? Your father knows about us?" Edward asked, seemingly a little worried about it.

"I guess. It sort of makes sense. I mean, he _was_ with Sarah for ten years apparently and she's Quileute, or at least _half_ Quileute. I think Jake said she was part Makah? But anyway, she was married to Billy while she was with my dad, and Billy is basically the chief, so it's no wonder that my dad knows. I'm actually impressed, because even though he obviously knows, he still sticks up for your family to anyone who will listen. So, I don't think you have anything to worry about, with him." I assured him.

"Okay, that's good to know." Edward smiled, taking me by my hands. "Was Jacob correct, Bella? Do you, spend a lot of time thinking about me? I know that _he_ does."

"I, um, I guess I have been, lately. Does that bother you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not at all. On the contrary, I'm rather pleased to hear it." He smiled.

 _Ugh, stupid sexy vampire._ It was so easy to lose focus around Edward. Like he could dazzle me out of having any coherent thought. But there was something I had wanted to ask him. "So, you _seem_ to flirt with Jake… but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting the impression that you're also flirting with me. Should I be reading anything into that, or are you just a naturally sexual person?"

He laughed, _actually laughed_ at me! "On the contrary Bella. I'm actually a rather _repressed_ person, normally. Where I come from, things used to be done differently than they are today. No, I believe that it is you and Jacob who are bringing out this side of me. And as to whether or not you should be reading anything into it, why don't we wait, and see what time will tell? I'm generally one for playing my cards pretty close to the vest. And my heart has been my own for a very long time. I'd like to keep it that way a little longer, before I decide to give it away to anyone. I hope you understand." He smiled.

"I do." I nodded, returning his smile. In other words, he didn't want to be pushed. But he obviously had a reasonably decent impression of Jake and I so far, and for now, that was the best I could do. We'd have to take his advice and let time reveal the rest.

* * *

"Bella, may I come in?" My Dad asked, the next morning.

"Yeah, come on in." I called, pulling my sweater on and running a brush through my hair.

"I didn't like the way you stormed off last night, though I understand why you were upset. I shouldn't have insinuated that you might be lying. I know you're a good kid Bells. I just overreacted because you took off to a house full of vampires, and I didn't have any say in the matter. And if anything had happened, there would've been nothing I could do about it." He sighed,looking exhausted.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for storming out, and I'm sorry for leaving you that copout message about my plans. I honestly didn't think you'd have a problem with my going to the Cullens', and I had _no idea_ you knew anything about vampires."

"Well, my not knowing about them, wouldn't have made it any safer to go over there. In fact it's better for you that I _do_ know. At least if I know that you're with them and anything did happen, I could call down to the Rez. They have a pack now, so I could call in the cavalry if I needed to."

Okay, now my dad was just confusing me. "A pack?" _A pack of what?_

"Yeah, the wolves? There are three that have shifted. One of the times I went out there to see Jake, I saw one of the boys phase as I was leaving La Push. I turned right around and went back and told Billy. He had to explain everything to me then. Of course, I'd known the old Quileute legends, but I had no idea they were true. Anyway, it started with Sam Uley, but now there are three wolves down there. The other two are Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. I thought the Cullen knew all about the wolves?" He tipped his head quizzically.

"They probably do, Dad, but I just recently became friends with them, and I only _just_ found out about vampires. I didn't know there was anything else out there. Are you actually saying there are boys on the Rez who turn into wolves, Dad? Like werewolves?" I squeaked.

"Sort of, or kind of like shapeshifters? Anyway, they protect the tribe. It's in their DNA. The gene activates when there are vampires around, at least that's what Billy said. His grandpa, Ephraim, was part of the last pack when the Cullens first moved here. Now that they're back in town, the boys are shifting again." He explained.

"Wait, if it's in their DNA... and Jake is part Quileute…. is _he_ going to turn into a wolf, Dad?" I asked, getting worried about the whole thing. It sounded like the wolves were supposed to protect against vampires. That would probably put a kink in our plans to seduce one, if my brother started turning into a wolf from being around them!

"Naw, Billy doesn't think he'll phase. Sarah was less than half Quileute, and I have a little of the tribal blood a few generations back, but it shouldn't be enough for him to shift. Unless the area became suddenly overrun by vampires. But I don't think there's anything to worry about. Although if you're both going to be hanging out over there, I suppose it is possible. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He said.

 _Yeah, I've been hearing a lot of that lately._

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter is the most exciting part of the story, at least in my opinion, because something big happens. It's a pretty original twist that I really enjoyed writing, so if you hate it when I post it, be gentle, lol! Anyway, I love to hear your feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Do It!

**AN: Thank you to Tyler'sPrincess, and ckaren09, for reviewing last chapter! Thanks also to those who have favorite or are following this. This chapter is short, but shocking.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Just do it!**

 **Bella's POV**

A few weeks later, things were progressing along nicely. Jake and I had been spending a lot of our time with the Cullens. Billy was angry and jealous, of course, that was to be expected. He and Jake were still together but I didn't imagine it lasting much longer. Although Jake said the sex was better now that Billy was jealous. I told him that was really, really, TMI.

Anyway, Edward seemed to be flirting a lot more openly now. With both of us, actually, and I was starting to get the impression that part of the reason he wasn't telling us who he was interested in, might have been that he was still trying to figure it out himself. After all, he'd clearly been alone a long time, and though he hadn't revealed his exact age, I got the idea he was from a time when gay was not an option. So, he probably hadn't ever had much opportunity or inclination to explore his own orientation before. But I think we definitely had him thinking about it.

We were sitting in Alice's room, which we were able to do this week, because it was spring break and Jasper was off visiting his friend's Peter and Charlotte, so he wasn't around for our scent to bother him. We had learned he had spent a lot more time as a, ahem, 'carnivore' than the rest of the family.

"Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt?" Alice asked.

"Brad Pitt. Johnny Depp is all ego." I insisted.

"No, I'd go Johnny Depp. I don't go in for blondes." Edward stated.

"Yeah, and if the ego was too much, you could just gag him so he couldn't speak." Jake suggested. "Although Brad Pitt is aging a lot better than Johnny, I think." He volunteered.

"Yeah, and _I_ _do_ go in for blondes, so I'm going to have to say Brad too." Alice agreed. "So that's three for Brad and one for Johnny. Looks like Brad wins." She said and then slipped into a vision. I'd seen her do so several times before, so it wasn't usually a big deal. But it was what she said afterward that confused me.

"Jake, your sister is coming."

"Umm, excuse me?" I asked, for a second having no idea what she was talking about.

"Sorry, your _other_ sister. Rachel. Is coming here! She'll be here in five minutes." She clarified.

"Oh shit, seriously? Okay, don't say anything about vampires or anything. I don't think she knows any of that stuff. And please don't say anything about me being gay, or about me and Billy! The only secret she actually knows, is that Charlie is my dad. So it's fine to talk about Bella as my sister, but that's it. Everything else is top secret!" Jake panicked, quickly hiding the sexy celebrity magazines and replacing them with ones about cars that he apparently kept in his backpack.

"Don't worry, Jake, it'll be fine." Alice assured. "I see her getting here and then I don't see anything bad happening. It'll be great, okay? Now smile because Esme is letting her in and she will be up here in five, four, three, two, one, act surprised!" She whispered as Rachel Black pushed through the door.

"Jakey! Long time no see, midget!" She said, wrapping him in a hug.

"Yeah, I guess compared to you I am! How are you still getting taller, Rae Rae?" He said, making a point of standing on his tip toes.

"I'm not that tall, Jake, I'm only like 5'8"." She laughed.

"No way, you're at least 5'10". Maybe even 6'? I dunno, it's hard to tell. But you're no 5'8" that's for sure." He argued.

"Well whatever. Anyway, I stopped by Dad's first and dropped my bags off. I'm here as a surprise visit for spring break. But I asked him where you were and he said here, which he didn't seem to happy about, and I offered to come pick you up and surprise you... Okay, I'm sorry guys but I gotta open a window. It's really hot in here and it smells like a skunk died." She said, taking the liberty of opening Alice's window.

"Rachel, that was rude. You should apologize!" Jake rebuffed her.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not my father, Jacob!" She said, sweat visible on her forehead.

"Uh, Rae Rae? You're burning up! Like, I could fry eggs on your forehead kinda hot." He said, putting his hand to her forehead. And that was when it happened.

Thankfully I was standing a bit behind Edward in Alice's small room, but Jake was right next to her, with one hand on her shoulder and the other on her forehead when she shifted. Everything after that happened so quickly.

Edward pulling her wolf form off of Jacob, who was bleeding so much I couldn't see him through all the blood. Alice running me downstairs, presumably to safety, calling frantically to Carlisle, telling him that Jacob needed medical assistance. Carlisle rushing up the stairs and the frantic exclamations that followed. Edward leading the giant wolf that was Rachel down the stairs and out the back door. Carlisle calling me to come upstairs with the phone. "Bella, I need you to call your father."

Then the ringing and my dad answering on the other end, "Hello?" and Carlisle taking the phone from me.

"Chief Swan? Rachel Black just phased and Jacob didn't get out of the way in time. I have your son here, but his injuries are extensive, Sir. I doubt there is anything that _medically_ I can do to save him."

My Dad, saying something through the phone which I didn't hear but could guess at after. Carlisle's shocked gasp, followed by cautionary words. "You realize if I do this, the tribe will consider it a breach of the treaty and with his Quileute heritage, we can't even be sure it will work."

My father, yelling through the phone, so loudly even I could hear it, " _I WILL TELL BILLY BLACK MYSELF THAT HE CAN GO FUCK HIS DAMNED TREATY, NOW_ PLEASE _CARLISLE, JUST SAVE MY SON!"_

Being ushered from the room while Carlisle worked over Jacob. Emmett in the kitchen pouring me a glass of scotch, saying that it was what humans did in stressful situations. Esme, gently explaining the process to me, telling me that if the transformation worked, my brother would wake up in three days and be a vampire. Hearing Edward in the backyard trying to soothe the frightened wolf and explain to her what was happening.

Alice, offering to drive me home, stating that they wouldn't know anything right away anyway, and that Charlie would need me. Getting a ride home in my truck, and running into my dad's arms when we got there. Alice explaining to him what was going on back at the house with Jake and asking him to talk to the tribe on their behalf.

Alice saying goodbye to me and promising to let me know if there was any news.

My dad, putting me in the cruiser and driving me over to Billy's, telling him that Rachel killed my brother and that my dad made Carlisle change him. Dad vowing that if any harm came to the Cullens, for saving Jake because of the treaty, it wouldn't be vampires the tribe would need to worry about, it'd be Charlie and his shotguns. Billy promising to explain to the council and the pack and agreeing that they would overlook the incident, if Charlie could forgive Rachel.

My dad assuring Billy that he didn't blame Rachel and that if there'd ever been a female wolf before they would have known to watch her, and wouldn't have sent her to a house full of vampires. Billy thanking my dad and asking him to call when Jacob woke up, so that he could say goodbye. My dad, putting me into the cruiser and driving us home, mumbling about how he'd wanted Jake to break up with Billy but that this was a hell of a way to get his wish.

Me, pulling myself together enough to make soup for my dad and I for dinner and then heading up to my room afterward. Me, bursting into tears, curled up on my bed. Crying, straight through until the morning.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, now seriously, was anyone expecting that? I've never seen this done before with Jake, so I'm dying to hear what you think!**

 **Blessings,**

 **-BMW**


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions, Decisions

**AN: Thank you folks for sticking with this story, this is the last chapter before the ending. Chapter 10 will be released as three alternate endings but I will post them all at the same time as each other so that you can decide which ending you want to read.**

 **Thank you to Tyler'sPrincess for reviewing last chapter, and thank you to those who have followed or favorited this story! I hope you've all been enjoying it.**

 **Please read the note at the end which explains the alternate endings I'll be posting for Chapter 10!**

 **And now, I give you, Chapter 9!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Decisions, Decisions**

 **Edward's POV**

Well, newborn Jacob was a complete riot.

Apparently, and it was possibly due to his Quileute heritage, the boy did not crave human blood. At all. He was able to hug Bella, or Charlie, with absolutely no problem whatsoever. He was a glorious hunter, though, and his favorite prey was the same as mine. The mountain lion. We found ourselves sharing a kill more often than not, which the family was floored at. Normally only mates could get away with kill sharing. But for whatever reason, neither Jacob or I felt the least bit territorial with one another over our meals.

Rosalie said maybe it was because he _was_ my mate. I knew that in part, she was merely baiting me, so I chose not to respond to that suggestion at all. I was actually choosing not to think about Jacob in that regard for the time being. There were a lot of unresolved issues between the three of us that I felt needed to be addressed before I attempted to pursue anything with either of them. And I knew that everyone was dying to know who I would choose, assuming it would be one or the other, but I wasn't prepared to divulge that information. Not to my family, and not even to Jacob and Bella. Not yet.

Emmett hoped I would choose Bella because he wanted her to become a vampire. He said that newborn Jacob was pretty fun, but that newborn Bella would be 'badass' and 'freaking awesome'. His words, not mine. Everyone, except Rosalie, scoffed at me for saying that Bella was better off staying human. I wanted her to keep her soul.

And of course they all pointed out the error of that belief the first time Jacob went canine. Yes, that's right, it seemed that his vampiric gift ended up being the activation of his shifter gene. Though he didn't turn into a full grown wolf, he turned into a cub. A puppy. And it usually happened whenever he would start play fighting with one of us.

The first time he shifted, Jacob had just finished pinning Emmett down with his newborn strength. Emmett's shock was priceless when Jacob was replaced by a wolf puppy sitting on his chest, wagging it's tail with its tongue hanging out. We all had a good laugh over that one. But after Jacob had shifted back, he proceeded to explain that the wolves are spirit wolves, that connect to a person's soul. So therefore, for him to still have a wolf manifestation, he must have a soul. It could from there be assumed that all vampires had souls, though I still had trouble believing it.

And Rosalie, of course pointed out that turning Bella would take other important opportunities away from her, such as motherhood. I acknowledged that fact and assured her that I would take those things into consideration. Meanwhile Jasper had reminded us that if the Volturi ever came here for any reason, or ever summoned any of us, then she wouldn't live long enough to become a mother, and most of us would likely die too. In the beginning it had been easy to pretend that Bella did not know what we were, but now that her brother was a vampire, and she was spending nearly every day at our house, it was pretty obvious.

I could see Rose's point, but I could also see Jasper's. And I was torn. On one hand, I wanted to offer her eternity. She had only recently found her brother, and to eventually lose him to her own mortality, growing old whilst he did not, would be heartbreaking for both of them. I did not want to refuse them that bond. But perhaps Rosalie was correct. Perhaps Bella would be better off remaining human. Or perhaps there was a compromise to be made.

Maybe she would go to college, get married to a human, have children, and then decide after all of that, that it wasn't enough and she still wanted to be changed. Or, perhaps, as I may or may not have selfishly hoped, she would want to skip the getting married to a human part and achieve motherhood by way of other methods. Perhaps through artificial insemination or adoption. After all, Rosalie was always of a mind that a woman had to be human to be a mother. But actually, where was that written? Esme did rather well raising several teenage vampires, how much harder could a human baby be? We were all used to having humans around now anyway.

Eventually, I was shaken from my thoughts by a knock at my door. "Come in." I called.

"Hey, it's just me. Jake's colored contacts arrived and Alice convinced him to go shopping with her in Seattle today, so I guess we're on our own." Bella smiled coming in and flopping down on the couch beside me.

"Alright, what would you like to do, love?" I asked, taking her hand in mine.

"Why don't you tell me our story?" She pleaded with her eyes and I acquiesced, lying back and getting comfortable to begin our story time.

" _Once upon a time, there was a boy. He lived a good life, but it was sadly cut short by the Spanish flu. But then, a good doctor came, and he showed the boy that he could go on and live. But his life would be much different. He would say goodbye to the things he knew and the people he grew up with. He would go on to learn a new way._

" _Day in and day out, he would practice control. He worked on regaining his humanity. For a while, it wasn't so easy. He resented the effort it took and he rebelled. But eventually, things became better. He had gained an acceptable amount of control. Until one day a girl came along. A beautiful girl with chestnut brown locks and mahogany eyes. And she challenged his nearly perfected control. As a matter of fact, she challenged_ him.

" _Things had always been so easy for the boy. He knew what others were thinking and so he rarely had to think for himself. But he could not see inside of the beautiful girl's mind. She was a beautiful mystery to him. Puzzling in every way. And then, along came her equally stunning brother. He too challenged the boy. He made him question a great many things. He made him question_ himself.

" _And as the boy grew fonder of the two siblings, it became clear to him, that they would become an inextricable part his life. Their lives would be forevermore intertwined with his. Now all that remained, was to decide, in what capacity. He knew they would be in his world, but exactly what would they be to him. What did he_ want _them to be? That was the question in need of an answer. And day by day, the boy crept closer to figuring it out."_

* * *

 **AN: Alright, so when I post Chapter 10, you all get to decide who Edward ends up with! If you read 10A, that will be Edward/Jacob, just think A stands for Alpha. If you read 10B, that will be Edward/Bella, as in B is for Bella. And if you choose to read 10C, that's the poly ship, Edward ends up choosing both of them in that one. Just think C is for Compromise or Cooperation, which they'll be learning to do a lot of, lol!**

 **I'll be asking at the end of the alternative endings whether you want me to write the epilogues for them, so think about that as you're reading the ending of your choice. And of course you can read more than one ending if you're curious!**


	10. Chapter 10A: Who'da Thunk It?

**AN: Thank you to all who have followed this story, favorited this story and reviewed throughout the course of this story! Your readership is deeply appreciated x3**

 **This is the alternate ending in which Edward chooses Jacob, if you'd prefer to read the ending where Edward chooses Bella, it will be listed as Chapter 10B. The poly ship, where Edward chooses both of them, will be listed as Chapter 10C. I hope there isn't any confusion.**

 **Thanks again, hugs and blessings!**

 **I give you Chapter 10A!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten A: Who'da Thunk It**

 **Jacob's POV**

A few months into becoming a vampire, I was hanging out with Edward in his room. Bella was off with Alice on one of their adventures, and Edward and I were just lounging, listening to music.

He was sitting beside me on his couch and at one point, he leaned over me to grab another CD off the stack on the end table. I couldn't help but think about wanting to kiss him, when his face was so close to me.

"You should." He whispered. It didn't register right away what he was talking about, until I realized it was a response to my thoughts.

In that moment, I couldn't come up with any reason not to. All logic evaded me. I placed my hands on either side of Edward's face and slowly lowered my lips to his. When our mouths met, the electricity was palpable. I felt like every nerve in my body was thrumming. It quickly became the most heated kiss of my life.

Kissing Edward wasn't anything like kissing Billy. Billy's kisses had always been gentle and tentative, like he wasn't sure if he _should_ have been kissing me. Or maybe, he knew that he shouldn't have. If I was completely honest, they were also a little bit boring. But Edward's kisses, as soon as we first connected, were like a starving man in search of water. They were passionate and desperate. Like he absolutely _had_ to kiss me in order to survive. It was, in a word, euphoric.

"Jacob, wait, we need to stop." Edward sighed, still kissing me. "Just for now. I don't want to take this any further until we tell Bella. I've known for a while now it was always going to be you, but I guess a part of me hoped I'd change my mind. It would be so much easier to be straight. It's going to be harder to blend in now, and the family already draws so much attention.

"But I can't help how I feel, Jacob. And I can't stop feeling this way. Jacob Ephraim Black, I am head over heels in love with you and I will be forever. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm a little bit stubborn sometimes, if you didn't already know."

I was crying, or at least there would have been tears, of joy, if I were still human. Instead it was sort of a silent sobbing while he held me. I was so _grateful_. So completely, over the top, blissed out happy and grateful. Bella would be upset, and I really did feel badly about that. But she would find someone. She would be happy for me, now, and find her own happiness eventually. Though, even I couldn't say if she'd end up with a human or a vampire. All I could do for now was hope that she'd understand.

* * *

"Really Jake, I'm fine. I knew he was going to pick you anyway. Edward thinks of me as a sister. He tells me bedtime stories, for crying out loud! That's all we'll ever be. I only ever stayed in the running because I knew you'd fight harder if you had some competition." She smiled with a wink, assuring me that this was okay.

"Thank you, Bells, for being so understanding. I know you'll find your happiness too. I have a good feeling about this." I hugged her.

And then I smelled something strange. We were talking in the yard, and I smelled another vampire approaching. But it didn't smell nearly as strongly of vampire as it should have. And there was also a smell that was a little bit _human_? That couldn't be right.

"Excuse me, for intruding on your dinnertime, Sir. I am traveling the world, because I have been alone, living an isolated life for too long. I journey now in search of my mate. My name, is Nahuel. Would it be possible to meet all of the vampires who reside in your area, if any of them are unmated?" He asked.

Bella spun around to see who I was talking to, since he was still a bit out of her range of hearing. "What are you?" I asked him, hearing his strange heartbeat. The others who were home came out to see what was going on.

Before he could answer me, his eyes met Bella's and she began walking toward him. "Bella! Come back, he might be dangerous, I didn't even _see_ him!" Alice said, coming over to stand with us. Alice looked like she might lunge forward to stop her, but Jasper came forward and held her back.

"Ally, it's okay. He doesn't mean her any harm. I think she's his _mate_." Jasper said, and everyone within earshot gasped collectively.

"I do believe the blonde one is right." Nahuel said, as Bella reached him. She held her hands out to him and he took them. "You _are_ my mate. I can feel the pull."

"I'm sorry, with my human ears, I didn't catch your name." She blushed.

"My name is Nahuel. And to answer the newborn's question, I am a hybrid. Born of a human mother and a vampire father. My mother died bringing me into the world. I was raised by my human aunt, who I bit and changed. She took care of me for many years but has recently found her mate and moved away to live with his coven. That is why I chose to leave South American now, in the hopes of finding mine. I'm sure you all have many questions. I would be happy to answer them."

"If you are part human, do you eat human food? I was just about to fix Bella some lunch, there'd be more than enough if you would like some." Esme invited, ushering him inside before anyone else could ask questions or object.

"Yes, please. I do eat human food. I also drink blood. My diet is whatever I want it to be. Usually when I am around vampires, I hunt as one. When I am amongst humans, I eat what they eat. I am happy to partake in either." He smiled, sitting down in the loveseat with Bella. Just then, Edward returned home from hunting.

"Hello all, what did I miss? We have a guest?" He asked, obviously trying to puzzle out the oddities of our visitor.

"Baby, I'd like you to meet Nahuel. Also known as the consolation prize." I smirked, whispering the last part and gesturing to Bella and her proximity to our guest. "I'm kinda thinking we should let them eat and have some time to get to know each other before we throw a bunch of questions at the guy, don't you all agree?" I suggested.

"Besides, my man just got back and I think _we_ could use some alone time ourselves. Later Bells! Have fun eye fucking the hybrid!" I teased. As I pulled Edward up the stairs, I heard Nahuel speaking softly to Bella.

"If you don't mind my asking, who is the obnoxious newborn with the crude mouth?"

"That would be my brother. He thinks he's pretty funny. He doesn't mean any harm though." She replied.

"Yeah. Besides he sort of grows on you. You know, like a fungus. And he's hella helpful in the garage, so we suffer his presence." Rosalie, of all people vouched for me.

"See, I told you she liked you." Edward grinned.

"Sure, sure. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Mmmn, yes, Sir." Edward said, and he did.

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think? Would you like to see an epilogue for the Edward/Jacob ending? If this Chapter ever hits 30 reviews, that will be when I write it. I have a ton of other projects on the go, so without sufficient interest, I just don't have the time to write them. Thanks for reading! I love to hear your feedback!**


	11. Chapter 10B: A Match Made in High School

**AN: Thank you to all who have followed this story, favorited this story and reviewed throughout the course of this story! Your readership is deeply appreciated x3**

 **This is the alternate ending in which Edward chooses Bella, if you'd prefer to read the ending where Edward chooses Jacob, it is listed as Chapter 10A. The poly ship, where Edward chooses both of them, will be listed as Chapter 10C. I hope there isn't any confusion.**

 **Thanks again, hugs and blessings!**

 **I give you Chapter 10B!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten B: A Match Made in High School**

 **Bella's POV**

It was getting close to time for prom. Jake and Alice wanted to go shopping. Jake and Alice _always_ wanted to go shopping. This time, I didn't think I would end up weaseling my way out of a trip to Seattle.

"Guys, I don't even plan on going to prom, why do you need me there picking out prom wear?" I huffed.

"Not going? Edward hasn't asked you yet? He told me he was going to." Jake sat down on the couch beside me.

"Well, he asked me this morning, but I assumed he was just being gentlemanly, so I politely told him it wasn't a good idea. Me and a dance floor is bound to equal a trip to the hospital."

"BELLA!?" Jake yelled. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Edward told me he was asking you to prom! As in, Edward sat me down, and gently explained that he was asking _you_ to prom. As in, he was _asking you out!_... Letting me down easy… . Choice! Any of this ringing a bell, Bells?"

 _Oh fuck! What_ had _I done!?_

"Seriously? Edward… Edward _wants…_ _me_?" I whispered. Alice nodded and Jake just stood with his hands on his hips giving me that 'you had better fix this look'. "I have to find him!" I cried.

"He'll be back from hunting in five minutes. He'll be coming in from the west." Alice informed me. And that was all it took to have me bounding off the couch, down the stairs, out the door, into the woods and down the path.

I watched for him. I waited. It felt like forever that I stood there, on that forest path. Cursing myself for being so oblivious. And then, I saw him. Covered head to toe in blood, as if he had slaughtered an entire herd of something.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran straight into his arms. He caught me, barely even affected by the force with which I launched myself at him.

"Yes!" I cried. "Yes, you can take me to prom, Edward. Assuming you still want to. I thought, well, I thought you were just being polite. That's why I said no. But I want to go. I want to go, because _I want to be with you,_ and if that means tolerating bad refreshments and cheesy music, and the possibility of breaking my leg on the dance floor, I'll do it. Edward Cullen, you can take me to prom. You can take me anywhere you like. You can take me to the moon for all I care, just take me!"

And I kissed him. I kissed him, throwing all of the passion I had for him into that kiss. Thankfully he had just hunted and didn't have time to talk himself out of kissing me. I knew Edward questioned his control where I was concerned.

Of course, Emmett who had heard the whole thing had to ruin the moment then. "Bow-chicka-wow-wow!" He yelled from the backyard.

Edward and I both burst into laughter. "Thanks Emmett. Remind me to ruin a moment for you sometime soon, 'kay?" Edward chuckled.

"So you'll take me? To _prom_ , I mean?" I clarified for the peanut gallery.

"Of course I will. It's all I wanted when I asked you. I wasn't being polite, Bella. It was the absolute _opposite_ of a pity offer. I was asking because I genuinely wanted to go with _you_. Because I want to be with you. You're all I think about these days. And yes, I wanted to spend time with Jacob and see where that would lead, because I felt I owed it to him to try, since he wanted me so much. But for me, it didn't lead anywhere. All roads for me lead back to you, Bella. And I know we'll have a lot to talk about, and there are still decisions to be made. But I would like to start things off by taking you to prom, and we will figure everything else out as it comes along. How does that sound?" He smiled, still holding me in his strong arms.

"See, now if you had said all of that in the first place…" I laughed. "Yes. My answer is yes. My answer will always be yes, Edward. I love you."

"And I, Bella Swan, am head over heels, out of my mind, passionately, wonderfully, in love with you."

"You aren't Bella Swan, Edward." Emmett helpfully contributed.

"Thanks Em! That changes everything!" Edward grinned, playing along.

"Hey, I do what I can." Emmett smirked, before Rosalie came up and whacked him in the head.

"Hey! Rosie that hurt!"

"Leave them alone Emmett. This is their beginning."

And it was. The beginning of forever.

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think? Would you like to see an epilogue for the Edward/Bella ending? If this Chapter ever hits 30 reviews, that will be when I write it. I have a ton of other projects on the go, so without sufficient interest, I just don't have the time to write them. Thanks for reading! I love to hear your feedback!**


	12. Chapter 10C: The Perfect Balance

**AN: Thank you to all who have followed this story, favorited this story and reviewed throughout the course of this story! Your readership is deeply appreciated x3**

 **This is the poly ship ending, in which Edward chooses both Jacob and Bella. If you'd prefer to read the ending where Edward chooses Jacob, it is listed as Chapter 10A. The ending where Edward chooses Bella, is listed as Chapter 10B. I hope there isn't any confusion!**

 **Thanks again, hugs and blessings!**

 **I give you Chapter 10C!**

 **-BMW**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten C: The Perfect Balance**

 **Edward's POV**

I was sitting in the backyard thinking about things. Bella and Jacob had gone to attend some family function. A cousin of Charlie's was getting married in Utah. Since it was far away from the prying eyes of Forks, Jacob was able to go. He had been really excited about it, because it was the first time he would be somewhere he could actually tell people that he was Charlie's son.

So, I was using the time while they were away to figure things out. The trouble was, I didn't _want_ to choose. It would be like choosing between the sun and the moon. You really couldn't have one without the other and if you did, you'd always feel like something was missing.

But what if… suppose there was a way that I didn't have to choose? When Alice had let slip about Bella and Jacob's agreement, I had assumed the part about the possibility of having them both, was a lark and I didn't take that idea seriously at the time. But what if it wasn't? I mean, these two were unique and they had already learnt how to share their father, whom they'd both previously had to themselves in the past. Perhaps the prospect of sharing a boyfriend wasn't as daunting as it would be to most people.

After all, I had never seen them express jealousy of each other, where Charlie was concerned, as most people would have. And Jasper had even said that he'd never felt it in their emotions toward one another either. Perhaps, in the absence of jealousy, it _would_ be possible. Although, even if there were jealousy, I was certain we could work through it, if they wanted to try.

The fact of the matter was, that I was head over heels in love with _both_ of them. I couldn't even fathom the pain that would come from choosing one over the other. There was no clear choice and either way it would rip my heart out. And I wasn't self-sacrificing enough to walk away from both of them. I'd sooner walk into my own pyre.

No, I had to be with both of them. I had decided. Because that was the only decision that didn't end in disaster and heartbreak. And maybe now, with the decision made, Alice could tell me if it was the right thing.

"Looking for me?" She grinned, emerging from the woods. "They'll both accept you, Edward. There will be much to work out, but it will be easy enough while Bella's still human. Bella will have your days, especially with summer vacation coming up and Jacob will have your nights, since he doesn't sleep anymore. And you can all spend time together in the evenings. You'll be able to build a firm foundation with both of them. Then, once Bella is a vampire, you can afford to be a bit more spontaneous with your schedule, without stepping on any toes." She explained.

"Thank you, Alice. I suppose now, all that remains it to tell them." I sighed, not knowing the best way to have that conversation.

"Take them out to dinner, Edward. Something romantic and candlelit. Everything goes over better with candles." She smiled.

"Sound advice, indeed." My father said, as he and my mother walked into the yard, holding hands.

"Oh Edward, we're so proud of you!" Esme grinned ear to ear, coming forward to hug me.

"You _see_ Edward. I promised you that you wouldn't be alone forever. And it seems your patience is being rewarded. _Two mates_ , imagine that. I never would have believed it were possible if I hadn't seen the love with my own eyes. I know humans attempt it sometimes, but the way in which vampires love is so intense and vampire mates are so possessive, I just never would have guessed it could happen in our world. At any rate, we are happy for you, son, ever so happy." Carlisle hugged me too.

"We're all jumping the gun here, they haven't even agreed to this yet. They aren't even _home_ until tomorrow!" I laughed. But I was pleased by their acceptance nonetheless.

"Oh but they will! I have seen it." Alice affirmed, as if it were already a done deal.

"Yes, well, _I'd_ like to see it, if you don't mind, and I do mean in person, not in your head, Alice. So if you could manage to keep your thoughts to yourself until _after_ I ask them, that would be great, thank you." I laughed, rolling my eyes at Alice pouting like a child who'd had her favorite toy taken away.

"Oh fine! Spoil sport." She harrumphed.

* * *

"Did you have a good trip, loves?" I asked, as I helped them carry their bags out of the airport terminal. Charlie had parked his squad car at the airport to drive home in, whereas I had given Bella and Jacob a ride, in case he had to go straight into work when they got back. Which was a good thing, too, Alice had seen that there would be a break in and Charlie would need to rush back to Forks as soon as they had landed.

"Yeah, it was fun. There was a lot of dancing though, and Jake had to swoop in and catch me several times or I would have been in traction by now. Other than that it was nice and the food was delicious." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, and I got to meet all of Charlie's family on his Mom's side. His dad was from Forks, but his mom was from Utah. They were a pretty interesting bunch let me tell you. Some more so than others." He laughed and Bella just rolled her eyes.

"So, I thought we could have dinner in Seattle, before headed back to Forks. I thought you both might want to freshen up first and get out of your traveling clothes, though. I booked a hotel room so you'd have somewhere to change. I hope that wasn't too presumptuous of me. We can put it off for another if evening, if you have other plans?" I asked, though I was hoping it wouldn't come to that. I'd had to jump through a few hoops to get the reservation I did, and I was pretty excited about it.

"That sounds awesome, doesn't it Bells?" Jake grinned.

"Yeah, _definitely_ , but you didn't have to go to so much trouble when I'm the only one eating, Edward. I would have been just as happy if we'd stopped for fast food." She offered.

"I know. But I didn't plan it for the food so much as the ambience. I wanted to talk to both of you tonight, and I thought it would be nice to go out for the evening." I explained.

"Oh, well in that case, how could we refuse?" She beamed.

* * *

"More champagne, Bella?" I offered.

"Oh, I think I had better not, thank you. I'm not used to it, so two glasses was plenty. The food here is lovely, Edward. And it was a great idea to order tapas, so that no one notices who is eating and who isn't." She smiled.

"Yes and who knew Bella could make her way through six orders of appetizers!" Jacob teased.

"Jake! The portions are small, and I hadn't eaten since the continental breakfast at the hotel this morning with dad." She defended.

"Bella, you are welcome to eat as much as you like. I think Jacob here is a little too fond of a game called tease the human." I allowed.

"Maybe, but you have to admit she's adorable when she blushes though." Jacob laughed, poking her in the side.

"I think you're both adorable. All of the time. But then again, I am a little biased." I smiled adoringly at both of them.

"Oh, how so?" Bella questioned, beginning to be a bit suspicious.

"Well, when a person is madly in love with someone, or in my case, _two_ such someones, it becomes rather impossible to be completely objective. After all, I still think Jacob is adorable when he's drenched in the blood of a mountain lion. And I still think Bella is adorable when she drools in her sleep. I guess that what I am trying to say here is… I don't want to have choose. I am desperately and completely in love with both of you, and _I want to be with both of you_. Not one or the other. So, I find myself wondering, if there is any possibility that the two of you feel the same way?"

There was silence for a moment. Bella had tears in her eyes. I had no idea if they were happy or sad tears and Jacob looked like he wasn't sure what to say.

Bella spoke first, and immediately fixed everything. "Edward Cullen, I believe I speak for my brother as well when I say that you are the only person in the world for us. Every moment that I have spent with you, I have spent hoping that one day you would say something like that speech you just gave. And we feel, _exactly_ the same way about you." She smiled.

Jacob spoke next. "Yeah, what she said." He grinned. "The fact is, that we both love you so, so much. And believe me, Bella and I have talked. This is the outcome she and I have been praying for. We knew there was a possibility you might pick one or the other, but I honestly don't know how either one of us could have come to terms with it if you had.

"Bella told me several times along the way that she'd bow out for me if I wanted her to, and I said the same to her. But the truth is, we didn't want that. I would never have been as happy if you had chosen _just_ me, as I can be, this way. And Bella told me the same thing, that it would have broken her heart if I'd been left out. I don't know why this ended up being what works for us, but it _does_ work for us. And we are so happy that you feel the same." Jacob said, taking my hand in both of his, across the small, round table. Then Bella did the same with my other hand. The connection I felt to both of them was palpable. Like a live spark of brilliant energy flowing from me to them and back again. For the first time in my long life, I felt complete.

"I am _so_ glad. Alice assured me you'd both accept this, but I couldn't help but worry. It's a lot that I am asking for. It'd be a lot for anyone. And Bella, you know, as long as this works out, what it would mean for your mortality?" I had to be sure. There was a time where I could have been accepting of one human lifetime with this angel in my life. But it wasn't enough anymore. I wanted forever with both of them.

"Yeah, I assumed it was part of the deal." She smiled hugely. "I want that, Edward. I want to be running through the forest, with you and Jake, decades from now. Centuries from now. I want it all. And something tells me, we will have more than we ever bargained for. Something tells me, that forever... is going to be beautiful."

And in that moment, I knew she was right.

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think? Would you like to see an epilogue for the Poly ending, with Edward and his two Swan mates? If this Chapter ever hits 30 reviews, that will be when I write it. I have a ton of other projects on the go, so without sufficient interest, I just don't have the time to write them. Thanks for reading! I love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
